1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an odor reduction toilet apparatus for which is particularly usable in reducing air and water generated odors from liquid waste and solid waste. These odors are reduced by incrementally introducing deodorant substances into the water during a toilet flush, as well as by moving odor filled air away from the toilet bowl in an isolated and efficient manner through the overflow drain for dispersal.
In the present invention a quantity of deodorant substance is provided with an incremental dispenser to permit the flushing of incremental quantities of deodorant into the water of the toilet bowl during a flush of waste from the tank. To release the retained air odors, a fan ventilator is activated to incrementally remove foul air from the toilet bowl by propelling the air outward up through the overflow drain before a flush cycle. The evacuated air is either propelled out of the room or is propelled against a deodorant filter within the toilet tank.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various inventions have been provided for toilet systems which reduce the flow of odor filled air through ventilating systems. There are known to be complicated ventilating devices which evacuate malodorous air from toilet tanks by the use of fans, etc. However, these systems are generally complicated and require extensive modifications. These prior art devices do not fulfill a long felt need for a toilet system which not only evacuates malodorous air, but also which cleanses the soil filled water and air by incremental discharge and release of small quantities of waterborne and airborne deodorant particles into the water and air in the toilet bowl in the toilet so as to purify and deodorize the water and air therein. This long need is derived from the fact that conventional toilets do not have a means for deodorizing the water and air in the toilet bowl.
The prior art systems will vary the amount of evacuated air but only by complicated air fan mechanisms to blow the malodorous air from solid or liquid waste in the bowl.